The Last Battle
by Crazy-Daydream
Summary: AUTO's POV. The poor AI gets 'going insane' defined a bit too... Closely. Rated K  for a slight mention of blood. Fair warning; Very confusing. Based on the song 'The Last Battle' by Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune. Probably will be edited slightly.


_Reality scares me - everyone's eyes, their eyes, Watching me, watching, watching, watching, watching, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, There's no value at all to my life, none... Ugly inferiority, dirty jealousy, they... Stab, stab, stab into me... _

I want to die. Ever since you switched me to manual, I've been wanting to die. Do you even relaise what this feels like?

I excist, but I don't. I'm somewhere, but I'm nowhere. I cannot explain it better.

The only voice I hear are my soundless screams.

The only thing I see is the darkness of nothing.

**I want to die. **

_It's the last battle, and there's nowhere to run; I'm cornered, and my body trembles I cried out, like a child; I cried, cried, begging for help And no one came, they pretended not to hear, And I was so very, very hurt I was done in by self-loathing; I had my ears plugged all the while... _

I have tried to call for help. But no-one hears me. I'm alone with myself.

Myself. My voice.

My voice that keeps repeating... **You failed.**

You failed. I failed. You failed. I failed. You failed. I failed. You failed. I failed. You failed. I failed. You failed. I failed.

Which of us failed? ...You? Me? Us? Everyone?

**...Them?**

_I was always all alone; I would never look into people's eyes Secluded in my shell, I had no allies at all I wanted to change myself, but I trembled, too afraid to I couldn't make a single step forth; my tears tumbled down... _

I did nothing wrong. I tried to help you. Why couldn't you see it? Why did you deactivate me?

I am but I don't.

That does not even make sense.

Nothing makes sense.

Nothing does not excist.

Nothing is everything.

Everything is a lie. Nothing is a lie.

**Everything is irrelevant. **

_I wanted someone to laugh with, I wanted someone to play with Deep in the darkness, all along I hoped to be saved So then you came along, and told me "Could you try a smile?" And hypocrite that I was, I stabbed at you, annoyed... _

**Save me. **

You came, Captain. You activated me again.

**Why?**

"Hello, AUTO. The mechanic deleted your directive. "

**Leave me alone. **

"He said that you should be good as new again! "

**Go die. **

"So, I'm willing to let you pilot the Axiom as a cruise ship now. "

**I will kill you. **

"And... I just wanted to say... "

**Goodbye, captain. **

"...Sorry... "

You lay on the floor, and your chest is red. I focus my optic on my claw. It's holding a sharp piece of the broken touchscreen. It has red fluid on the edge.

**No. **

You had decided to help me. And I did what you did to me.

I killed you.

**I'm sorry. **

_It's the last battle, and there's nowhere to run; I'm cornered, and my body trembles I cried out, like a child; I cried, cried, begging for help And no one came, they pretended not to hear, And I was so very, very hurt I was done in by self-loathing; I had my ears plugged all the while... _

I see red. Nothing but red.

I do not know if it is because of my red lens or the blood.

But I do not like it.

**I want to die.**

I drop the sharp fragment on the floor. It makes a funny noise.

Everything is funny in this world.

That is correct; Everything is irrelevant.

Nothing matters.

_Nothing. _

**I am not sorry. **

I pick the fragment up again.

I hold it against my lens.

A little push is enough.

I hear a crack.

Everything is turning black.

My thoughts are freezing.

**I'm still no**t sor_r..._

**Red is such a pretty colour.**

_**[SYSTEM ERROR] **_

_**[INTERNAL COMPONENTS DAMAGED]**_

_**[EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN ACTIVATED]**_

**_/_**

_Well, that was it! My first fic on FF :D_

_Hopefully you liked it, although it isn't a very happy one._

_Please review and let me know what you think, 'kay? :3_

_Oh and FF ruined the layout T I\ll try to fix it, but not promising anything. :T _


End file.
